pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Eronth/Build:A/any Seeping Punishment
Anyone have ideas? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 20:02, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :Why does it have impale? Twisting should be good enough, and you could turn it into another SP sin by continuing the chain. --8765 20:10, 12 June 2007 (EDT) ::Sorry bout this, I'm bad at abreviations. What's SP? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 20:12, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::Shadow Prison. "BoA sins" doesn't properly reflect the build anymore. TS (tiger's stance) wouldn't be accurate either, cause that's not where the power of the build is coming from. --8765 20:14, 12 June 2007 (EDT) :::: Hmm... Well, for the Impale explanation, it's a bit more damage, faster cast time but + 5 e compared to Signet of Toxic Shock, in case you cared. So are you telling me to go Black Lotus Strike → Twisting Fangs → Black Spider Strike → Blades of Steel. (or Black Spider → Twist → Lotus → Steel?) prof=assas/UrMom dagger=9+1+3 critic=11+2 shadow=8+1 Deadly=8(+1)eyewounddashspider strikefangslotus strikeof steelrefuge/build prof=assas/UrMom dagger=9+1+3 critic=11+2 shadow=8+1 Deadly=8(+1)eyewounddashspider strikefangsimpaleoptionalrefuge/build :::: Hmm, comparing... loading... files corrupted, i r fial I ran this in HB, and it worked pretty well... Almost as good as the SP spikers, but faster to use it again. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 12:12, 13 June 2007 (EDT) I'm thinking you could use [Strike@13 in there before or after [Impale@9. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 12:28, 13 June 2007 (EDT) EDIT: Actually, Malicious Strike wouldn't work too well... it would do ~50 dmg, unless the weapon mods effect it too, which would increase it to ~70 dmg... better to use sig of toxic shock. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 12:40, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :: Which of the two builds do you feel is better, the Impale one? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 12:41, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::I ran the first one, but I'll try the Impale one in a few minutes. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 12:43, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::: I just noticed that sadly,prof=assas/UrMom dagger=9+1+3 critic=11+2 shadow=8+1 Deadly=8(+1)eyeSpeedspider strikefangslotus strikeof steeloptionalrefuge/build works very well. Yes, It's 4 degen less, but it adds an entire skill slot and allows for an elite. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 12:46, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ...LAME Skills... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 12:48, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :Referring to Seeping Wound or the skills on the build I just showed? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 12:51, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Seeping wound, sorry... lol. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 12:52, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :K, cause I was gonna say, Seeping doesn't really bring the power of that chain out all that much. I may make a build or variant or something from that third bar. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 12:56, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::Hmm, did you use your own attrib levels or did you use the ones i show? ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 13:46, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Actually, I usually run Siphon Speed, not shadow prison... its better to run away and to get in. My elite is usually Assault Enchants or something like that. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 13:59, 13 June 2007 (EDT) Ditch dash, crit eye, and shadow. Get siphon, FN, and res sig. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:59, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :FN is... Edit: Nvm, Feigned Neutrality ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 16:00, 13 June 2007 (EDT) :: I hate res sig... And Shadow Refuge is easily used during and after several battles as a heal (It might just be me liking the fact that I can heal all the time opposed to once every 25 sec). Siphon is good for Variants. And I do like having a 44.3% chance of crit from a 31.3% chance, but crit eye can be replaced. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єronħ')']] no 16:24, 13 June 2007 (EDT) ::: People refuse to rate me because It's seeping wound. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 04:30, 3 July 2007 (CEST) :::It's because on the old Guild Wiki, we unfavored and trashed about 500 Seeping Wound builds, it's just not a good elite. --Hikari 19:56, 3 July 2007 (CEST) too many heals and too less hexes. If your gonna have a hex, it should have 2, seeping wounds and siphon speed for ex. also, too many self heals. either 2 would work. Mgelo21 18:54, 4 July 2007 (CEST) I like the build currently displayed right now. It seems like a great way to apply hex based skills to PvE without using long recharging hex skills like shadow prison. Nice work.--Skimp 17:09, 9 July 2007 (CEST) Needs less self-healing and less runes. It might be decent then. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 07:26, 18 July 2007 (CEST) : Meh, maybe, but I think it flows better this way. And I could always list runes as optional, since I don't run it with all the runes. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 07:47, 18 July 2007 (CEST) : Wait, by that do you mean that the chains are hopeless or that they are doable. Seriously the healing isnt really that much of an overkill. ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 07:52, 18 July 2007 (CEST) Categories & Variants Critical Agility and Shadow Sanctuary can only be used in PvE, and are unusable by heroes. The main build can only be used for PvE General. Under Variants you have replacements for Crit Agil & Shad Sanct; since you have to use the 'Variants' for PvP & PvE Heros (3 out of 4 categories), it might make more sense to put Critical Agility & Shadow Sanctuary in the 'Variants'. -- AnticDevices 20:52, 3 July 2007 (CEST) Universitility (or whatever the word is) Either I don't understand universitility or my build. 'Cause the build is usuable nearly anywhere cept running and farming. If something changes up on you, you have * 2 hexes, both fast recharging. * 2 chains, one fast the other a lil slower. * A decent e managment skill. * Decent self healing * A skill to help you get away. Only problems are hexes and conditions. (I think) :lol, I love how the ratings vary(sp?) from tween around 4 and around 1... ‽[[user:Eronth|-'('єяøηħ')']] no 23:46, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Rating Totals (9 votes) Overall 2.51 Effectiveness 2.56 Universality 2.11 Innovation 2.67 Effectiveness 0 1 2 3 4 5 Universality 0 1 2 3 4 5 Innovation 0 1 2 3 4 5 Your Rating Overall 4.7 Eronth [ delete ] [ edit ] didnt mean to delete, all in all is good build 4 me Effectiveness 5 Universality 4 Innovation 4 Current Ratings Overall 1.2 Rapta [ rollback ] There are better Seeping Wound builds that were made before, actually. Effectiveness 1 Universality 0 Innovation 3 Overall 2.7 Bob fregman [ rollback ] pretty much the same exact hex chain that everyone uses(bar crit) and maybe the weakest trigger hex. Effectiveness 3 Universality 3 Innovation 1 Overall 1.7 LavaEdge324 [ rollback ] Blah, another SP/TS chain... minus SP and TS. With this, you lose out on a good Shadow Step. And Seeping Wound is... just plain bad. Effectiveness 2 Universality 1 Innovation 1 Overall 4.2 Skimp [ rollback ] I enjoy the build. Kudos for some innovation. Effectiveness 4 Universality 4 Innovation 5 Overall 1.3 Readem [ rollback ] Seeping Wound with SP chain :/. Now if the SP assassin chain just wasn't so overused lolol. Effectiveness 1 Universality 1 Innovation 3 Overall 1.9 Deathtron1 [ rollback ] An SP sin without the spiking power plus no rez in the main bar. Effectiveness 2 Universality 2 Innovation 1 Overall 1.2 Ibreaktoilets [ rollback ] Seeping wound makes me a sad panda. Effectiveness 1 Universality 1 Innovation 2 Overall 3.9 Frvwfr2 [ rollback ] Works pretty well. Quick recharge spike, yep. Effectiveness 4 Universality 3 Innovation 4 Removed Ratings Overall 1.0 Hikari Removed: Seeping wound phayls, period. Reason: Just wondering. Removed by: Eronth Effectiveness 1 Universality 1 Innovation 1 Overall 1.0 Cheese Slaya Removed: Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Reason: Revote with reason lulz. Removed by: Readem Effectiveness 1 Universality 1 Innovation 1